Pasta, Playing, and Pretty Girls
by stargleeker
Summary: Ludwig has been having sleep problems, and knows they go away when Feliciano is sleeping with him. Feliciano doesn't want him to go to work, because he looks exhausted. Things progress from there. Rating will change.


**Yaaaaay, I finally finished this. Chapter one of what will hopefully be many. I will try to update once every two weeks? Maybe. No set date yet. It took me... Hmm... Idek like two or more months to write this. -sigh- But I didn't work on it every day. So I'll try! Enjoy! :D**

**Update: Okay, so next week is the last week of school. I worked a little bit on chapter two and I havent gotten very far because at the moment I'm writing two minutes per sentence. Does that make sense? Or maybe It's a half a sentence per minute, if that is less confusing... Anyway, I'll try to get it done by next week. But I'll be working more on it during the summer. I just can't work on it during the day, and when I get home I'm too lazy to do anything. Wow, I'm making this really long. Excuses, Excuses. Yeah, I know. _Now read!_**

* * *

Ludwig looked into the mirror and sighed. Another day of endless work. He saw bags under his eyes. Lately, he had been getting no sleep, and not because of his Italian friend, Feliciano. Feli (Ludwig's secret name for Feliciano) had also frequently been climbing into bed with him when Ludwig was asleep. Well, when he thought he was asleep. The reason Ludwig had been having sleeping problems was because... Well, he didn't know. But it wasn't Feliciano. Feli might even been curing him, because when that extra warmth enters his bed, he feels safe. That safe feeling makes him fall right asleep. But, Feli decided to pay his brother Lovino a visit. Ludwig knew it was only for a few weeks, but it felt like forever. Breakfasts of cold wurst with the absence of pasta chewing made him sad. Work hours went uninterrupted and seemed to go on forever. Training was boring and he didn't seem to run as fast, because he wasn't chasing the little Italian down the field. Although, when Feliciano was present, Ludwig didn't act like he enjoyed it, either. He knew deep down that he had feelings for Feli, but he could never show them. He knew Feli didn't feel the same, because if he did, why wouldn't he tell him? He tells Ludwig about everything else he loves, like pasta, playing, and pretty girls. Emphasis on the pretty girls. Italy didn't look like the kind of guy that liked men... Or maybe he did. The way he always called Ludwig for help, and clung onto his body...

Ludwig snapped out of his thoughts. He needed to get to work. He slicked back his hair and rinsed off his face. His cheeks were a pale pink, the color of a flower Feli had once showed him... Or maybe that was a dream...

Yes, a beautiful dream. He was in a valley filled with flowers. Feli was handing him one, not a pale pink one, but a rosy colored one. Ludwig happily took it from him, and then held it up to Feli's cheek, which was the same color. His hands grazed Feli's cheek, and they both had what felt like an electric shock in their bodies. Feliciano took Ludwig's face in his hands, and the flower was soon forgotten. Ludwig wrapped his arms around Feli's waist, and pulled him closer. Ludwig closed their eyes. Feliciano took his right hand off Ludwig's face and put it on the back of his head, where his hair was softer. Then he leaned into Ludwig's ear and whispered,

"It's a shame you wear your hair in that gel in a dream. I really like it when it's messy."

Ludwig's eyes jolted open. He was no longer in the valley, but in his bathroom. On the _floor_. He couldn't bring himself up off the unsanitary floor; he just didn't have the strength.

"What?" he asked himself.

"Oh, Ludwig! You're awake! I came home early, Lovino kicked me out, he said he'd had enough of me, and I came home to find Luddy sleeping on the floor, I mean Ludwig and I thought that was silly, and then I said that I liked Ludwig's hair, but could he at least wear it messy while he was sleeping?"

Ludwig's eyebrows went up at the presence of Feliciano, then went down as he thought of the usage of the name "Luddy," then went up at the realization that Feli's left hand was holding his right cheek, and his right was stroking the back of Ludwig's head where his hair was soft. Also, Feli had actually said that about his hair... When had he stopped dreaming? And when did he start? And why did Lovino kick Feliciano out?

"He kicked me out because I wouldn't stop talking. And what were you dreaming about? Was it nice, Ludwig?"

_Oh. Had he just said that out loud?_

"I meant, welcome back, Feliciano!" He was careful to not let the name "Feli" slip.

Feliciano, oblivious to any confusion, smiled widely.

Ludwig started to get up with Feliciano's help. His forehead touched Feliciano's face as he stood.

"Ludwig! You're burning up! You should take the day off!"

"What- No, never, Feli. Ciano." Ludwig held his breath and hoped that Feliciano didn't notice anything.

"Look, you're separating words! You must be so out of it!"

Ludwig exhaled.

"Look, Feliciano, I'm going to be late."

"No, you're taking the day off! It would be the rest of the week if I were you!" Feliciano backed up against the bathroom doorway. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Feliciano! I'm going to be late! Move!"

Ludwig used his shoulder to push against the Italian, but he was like an elastic band. Feli grabbed onto the door frame and held on. His feet were planted on the floor. Ludwig flew backwards in result. He knew that Feli wasn't going to move, so he just slumped against the wall and groaned.

"What's wrong, Luddy?" No correction of "Luddy" this time.

"I... I don't know, Feli." He used the name "Feli" in return. "I think I just need some sleep."

"I'll tuck you in, then." Feliciano was too weak to carry Ludwig, so he held his hand and guided him into the bedroom. He unbuttoned Ludwig's jacket and pulled it off, then threw it messily it on the floor- the floor, much to Ludwig's dislike- then had him sit down so Feli could pull off his boots and socks. They stared at each other awkwardly, because they knew that Ludwig slept in his boxers.

Feli finally spoke. "Uh, I guess I'll just go make lunch, you can call me in when you're in bed-"

"Feli." Ludwig said calmly. "It's okay." Feliciano had seen Ludwig in boxers plenty of times, but he had never unbuttoned Ludwig's pants before. He bent down on his knees and unbuttoned the silver button. He traced Ludwig's waist, then when his hands were on his hips he grabbed the elastic waistband and carefully pulled off Ludwig's pants. Instead of throwing them on the floor, this time he folded them and set them down neatly. He looked up at Ludwig, who was looking down at him. Ludwig blushed, and when he felt his face get hot, he turned it away from Feli. Feli got up and placed his hands on Ludwig's broad shoulders. He stood on his toes, and gave the bigger man a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm gonna go make lunch now, okay Luddy?" Then he went into the kitchen and started cooking up something that smelled very good to Ludwig at the moment. Ludwig didn't care if it was pasta, or some other Italian food, he was just grateful he had a friend to take care of him when he was feeling bad. He smiled, which was rare. He wished Feli was there to see it. Then he crawled into bed, the blanket's warmth surrounding him.

"Feli... Feli!"

Feliciano ran into his bedroom.

"Yes Luddy! Lunch is almost ready!"

"No, that's not it... I just..."

"I think the cheese is burning! I have to go check on it! Wait here!" But Ludwig wasn't going anywhere. He sighed. Then Feli walked into the room slowly with a tray.

"I made you wurst, Luddy!" He smiled, face pink from the steam. Then he set the tray down on the bed. Ludwig only stared at him.

"What, don't you want lunch?" Feliciano's smile dropped immediately. "Lu-Ludwig..." he stuttered.

"Feli, I don't want lunch right now." _I want **you.**_ "I'm just too tired. Wasn't it you who suggested I go to bed?" Feliciano's worry was gone, and he was smiling again.

"That's right! I did!" He walked to the side of the bed Ludwig was on, and patted his head. "I really like your hair like this. It reminds me of someone I used to know...Never mind. Let's get you tucked in." He took the blanket and pulled it up to Ludwig's neck. He pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Sleep tight, Luddy." He was about to walk out the door when Ludwig stopped him.

"Wait, Feli." He took a deep breath as Feliciano walked over. "Do you want to... Nap with me?" Feliciano's eyes widened.

"Ludwig is actually inviting me into his bed! I'm so happy!" Feliciano jumped up onto the bed and slid under the blanket. Then he snuggled next to Ludwig. They lay there, silent for a minute. Then Feli spoke up.

"Luddy..."

"Yes, Feli?"

"Luddy... I..."

"Feli?" But little Feliciano had fallen right asleep.

**tbc**


End file.
